Miles Away
by Secret Places
Summary: A Song Fiction one shot Liason Au


This Fic is a song fiction I don't own the song Dixie Chicks do or the People depicted in this story. Its an Au History story. So Don't Sue me Reviews are welcome but please No flaming.

Enjoy

Miles Away

_Two days past eighteen__  
__He was waiting for the bus in his army green__  
__Sat down in a booth in a cafe there__  
__Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Jason walked into Kelly's and sat down in a booth waiting for a waitress to take his order He had lived here his whole life but never stopped here before today. Maybe it was fate maybe it wasn't but the pretty girl who took his order made his day

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile__  
__And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while__  
__And talking to me,__  
__I'm feeling a little low__  
__She said I'm off in an hour and__  
__I know where we can go_

Elizabeth smiled and introduced herself to him when she brought him his food but didn't put on the table. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that said Kelly's on it in red writing and had a red bow holding back her massive head of curly hair. It looked like the bow was going to fall off at any moment and the hair was going to escape.

" hello I'm Elizabeth Webber but you can call me Liz." she told him with a smile Jason looked up with a slight blush

" I'm Jason Jason Morgan." he told her in a shy voice.

"Would you like to sit and talk for a bit." He asked her in a hopeful voice.

She was used to dealing with the boys that were leaving and coming back to the town on the bus that stopped just outside of the Dinner. She loved hearing there story's of their family but he seemed different almost sad. She put his food on the table and smiled

" Well I get off in an hour and I have the perfect place for us to talk." She told him with a big smile.  
Thinking about how beautiful his eye's were you could almost get lost In them if you let yourself.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier__  
__He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care__  
__I got no one to send a letter to__  
__Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

She took him to the Port Charles pier 53 she was sorry that she couldn't take him some place else but time wouldn't allow her to. She would love to show him the Bridge she discovered it was just outside of town.

" Well Mr. Morgan are you coming or going?" she asked him in a carious voice.  
She wanted to know if she could get more time with him later.

" I'm being shipped out I actually stopped into the dinner to just catch a bite to eat before I catch the bus to the base in California." he told her in a sad voice. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes wanting to get lost In them.

" You look so sad why don't you tell me about yourself." he told her with a smile he wanted her to share a bit about herself so that he didn't have to think about leaving.

" Oh there's nothing to tell I'm a student at the high school and I Am an Aspiring artist." she told him with a big grin

They talked for hour's and when he checked his watch he realized he had to go but before he left he asked

" May I write you while I'm away I know you might have a boyfriend and are in madly in love with him but I would really love to be able to write you? I have no one else to write to no family no friends." he told her with a shy smile on his face.

Elizabeth about laughed when he told her that she might have a boyfriend she didn't

" No I don't have a boyfriend but I would love to write you that's if you are still sure you want to." she took out her order pad and wrote down her name and address and handed it to him.

He smiled taking it and put it in his pants pocket as not to lose it. And gave her a long hug and waved his good byes to her and ran to catch his bus. That he almost missed for the company of one Ms. Elizabeth Webber.

_I cried__  
__Never going to hold the hand of another guy__  
__Too young for him they told her__  
__Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Everyone heard about her little conversation on the docks. Lucky made sure of that he had seen them. Elizabeth didn't even realize that Lucky had been there that day. Lucky walked into the dinner and walked up to her

" So you hear from your make believe boyfriend yet." he asked her in a snared voice.

" oh give it up Lucky your just jealous because I like him and not you." Elizabeth told him as she stared him in the eyes and held herself tall.

He scoffed " Right jealous of a solider that you don't even know if he loves you or not or if he will even come back to this town. He could have ten other girl friends waiting in the wings."

Lucky told her with a satisfied grin on his face he knew that would get her it always did.  
Elizabeth looked at him and shoved him with her tiny fists

" Get lost Lucky I will never date you id rather become a nun."

she told him as she dumped a milkshake over his head and walked into the back of the kitchen trying not to cry. She wouldn't give Lucky that power over her she took out the letter she had gotten out of her mailbox that morning before she had come to work.

_So the letters came from an army camp__  
__In California then Vietnam__  
__And he told her of his heart__  
__It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of__  
__He said when it's getting kinda rough over here__  
__I think of that day sittin' down at the pier__  
__And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile__  
__Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

He wrote her daily After that day at the pier he skipped going to dinner some nights just to get the time to write that beautiful young lady back in Port Charles. He couldn't believe that he actually had fallen in love with her and he told her that in his last letter he sent before he went on his next assignment they were told no more letters were aloud to be sent while the were on this mission.

Dear Elizabeth

I know we both are young but I think I am in love with you.  
I know you might not feel that way about me but I am willing to wait until you do.  
I keep remembering the day we met. You waiting tables and me looking for food and a conversation.  
Who would of known We would of found kindred spirits.  
Its Really hot and I am afraid that I might not be coming home or that when I do come home I will be hurt.  
We lost another 3 guys yesterday please stay safe and please don't worry about me if you don't hear from me for a couple days. We have been told that we can't write for awhile remember I love you.

Jason

Elizabeth held the note to her chest and let out a pleased sigh she had a smile on her face that let the world know that she was in love. As the days passed into weeks and as the weeks passed in to one month and then two with no letters she started to get worried she took out the last letter he sent her. And reread it trying to remind herself that he told her not to worry.

_One Friday night at a football game_  
_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_  
_A man said folks would you bow your heads_  
_For a list of local Vietnam dead_  
_Crying all alone under the stands_  
_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_  
_And one name read and nobody really cared_  
_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

And then that Friday she went to the football game they did what had become the normal for the town now that there was a war on. They read the list of the dead and when they read the one and only name being. 

" Jason Morgan." Elizabeth Webbers heart broke and she ran out of the band area and hid under the bleachers and cried She cried for the fact he was dead and no one else cared she cried because he didn't get a chance to kiss her. And she cried for the life that Jason Morgan would never be granted to have the children that would never come to be.


End file.
